1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of creating artwork and more specifically, to a method for forming electronic artwork.
2. Background
A variety of programs for creating electronic art by a computer system is available. For example, a computer program such as Canvas(trademark) commercially available from Deneba Software located at 7400 SW 87 Avenue, Miami, Fla. 33173 is used in conjunction with a mouse of a computer system to allow a user to use, for example, a displayed pencil or a paint brush on the graphics display. These graphical utensils are moved by the mouse to make particular designs on the artwork displayed to a user. Although the current method for computer generated brushes or graphical brushes to be used to create images, the conventional computer generated paint brush is not flexible. For example, the computer generated paint brush is not configured to have bristles that bend because it is not a brush that a user may hold.
One disadvantage to the conventional approach is that these utensils do not portray the utensils in a realistic application such as a paint brush. Individuals are typically more comfortable using utensils that are used in the real world environment. It is therefore desirable to have a method of creating art that overcomes the disadvantages of conventional systems used to create electronic art.
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for electronically creating art. In one embodiment, an apparatus such as a paint brush comprises a plurality of fibers. Each fiber, having a first end and a second end, is configured to emit signals. The plurality of fibers are coupled together at the first ends of the plurality of fibers to form at least one bristle of a plurality of bristles.
In another embodiment, the paint brush is dipped in electronic paint located on an electronic palette. The paint may be a variety of colors. In another embodiment, the paint may include designs, patterns, or images. The user may then apply the paint such as a plaid paint to a tablet. The plaid paint remains on the tablet where the paint brush was applied.
In yet another embodiment, a user may mix various colors or images and a mixture or diffusion of one or more colors or images is shown on the tip of the paint brush. Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows below.